


Razor Wing gets fucked

by DorkyFanBoy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyFanBoy/pseuds/DorkyFanBoy
Summary: Razor Wing is a self indulgent oc who I want to get fucked by the entire lost light. Its just a fic for me and my partner and Im just posting it here to record it.





	Razor Wing gets fucked

“Are you sure about this, Rodimus?” Razor Wing asked as he wiggled around nervously. His pert aft sticking out of one side of a wall, his upper half was comfortably lying on some soft padding. Brainstorm had really outdone himself with all of this.  
“Of course I’m sure, ‘Wing” Rodimus said as he patted the exposed aft making Razor Wing twitch and squeak “You look like a dream and I'm pretty sure panels are gonna fly when they see you!”

“Do you really think so?” Razor Wing asked as he buried his blushing head into the soft felt, wings twitching.  
“Of course I do! How could you doubt me?” Rodimus teased “My panels about ready to pop off”. Razor Wing could practically see the speedsters eyebrows wiggling.  
“Your panels are always ready to pop off” He retorted.  
“You got me there” Rodimus chuckled while he swatted Razor Wing’s wiggling aft earning him another squeak. His panels were feeling very tight as he watched the orange aft.

“Maybe I should take you for a test drive” He rumbled and Razor Wing snorted.  
“That’s a dorky line, Roddy but...I think we should test it out” The orange flyer replied as he gave a deliberate wiggle this time round and it was barely a second later that Razor Wing heard a click and felt Rodimus’s spike dry humping his valve panel, he giggled a little at Rodimus’s eagerness.  
“Come on, ‘Wing. Don't leave me hanging” Rodimus grinned as he ran his hands over Razor Wing’s orange thighs, fingering the biolights and making the flyer squirm. His dripping spike left trails over Razor Wing’s panel and he could feel his calipers clench making his lubricant gush out.  
“I can feel your spike wants out too” Rodimus snickered as he rubbed over the straining panel. Razor Wing couldn’t hold back and he released his rigid spike right into Rodimus’s waiting hand with a gasp.  
“Oooh! ‘Wing you never told me you had one too!” Rodimus practically squealed.  
“Wha-OH” Wing gasped as Rodimus slipped a thumb gently into his aft port. Razor Wing hadn't even realised he had opened his panels. His aft clenched around the intrusion and Razor Wing bit his lip.  
“I-It was uh it was a thing I did while overcharged” Razor Wing explained “Ratchet wanted to-”  
“Whoa whoa. Ratchet?!”  
“Well he was the party ambulance in the academy” Razor Wing explained “I thought it would be fun to get one and uh Ratchet was the only one I trusted at the time…”  
“Wow, that’s hot” Rodimus replied as he continued to play with Razor Wing’s aft port absentmindedly causing Razor Wing to grunt and squirm.  
“OH, I just remembered something” Rodimus exclaimed proudly as he grabbed Razor Wing’s spike excitedly.

“Roddy?”   
“Shhhh just trust me”  
“...okay”  
Rodimus took Razor Wing’s spike and slowly eased it into an opening below where his hips met the wall. It felt soft and snug and suddenly his spike was lodged in the opening and it was starting to heat up.  
“RODIMUS!” Razor Wing yelled in surprise and tried to jerk away but calmed when Rodimus gently rubbed his thighs.  
“Calm down, Raz” he soothed “I just had Brainstorm add something to the wall for you”  
The tube with Razor Wings spike started to slicken and pump.  
“R-Roddy” Razor Wing grunted as he tried to move, whether it was into the hole or away, he didn't know.  
“Now that's what I like to see” Rodimus grinned as he gave a loving swat to Razor Wing’s aft causing the flyer to moan loudly “Your aft is going crazy and your valve has definitely made my spike super wet”  
“Primus, Rodimus. Just frag me” Razor Wing begged.  
“Don't have to tell me twice” the speedster laughed and impaled himself inside Razor Wing causing him to scream and Rodimus to groan loudly.  
“Oh, Razor Wing” Rodimus smiled “You feel so good, you’re so tight.Grabbing my spike like a vice”   
Razor Wing could do nothing but moan in response, Rodimus was already hitting his ceiling node and he felt like he was losing his mind. His tongue lolled out and his fingers were starting to scratch claw marks all down the felt. He screamed again when Rodimus smacked his aft. It pushed him deeper into the obscene device that held his own spike captive. 

“Oh, ‘Wing. You’re such a slut” Rodimus said as he pounded into the flyer “I can’t wait to see you covered in everyone’s transfluid” He was panting now, in the back of his mind he hoped he didn’t set fire to the new wall because it sure felt like he was melting. Razor Wing just screamed as he started to overload, clenching around Rodimus’s thick spike as lubricant dribbled down his thighs. His spike started to splatter the tube with his transfluid but he felt it get vacuumed away as his spike stayed stuck in the wall. 

Rodimus was loud as he overloaded in Razor Wing’s contracting valve, a dopey smile on his face as he rocked himself through his overload. Razor Wing was trembling when he finally pulled out. Most of his transfluid fell out too and splattered on to the floor along with a considerable amount of lubricant from Razor Wing. Said flyer was softly whimpering as lubricant continued to dribble out of his stretched valve. Rodimus patted one of Razor Wings aft cheeks and delighted in watching his ports clench and spurt more lubricant on to the floor.  
“Good first test drive” He chuckled “I think we need some outside opinions. Ya know, to make it fair and all”.

“I-I don't know if I’m ready!” Razor Wing squeaked.  
“Of course you are, just relax. The entire crew thinks your hot stuff anyway” Rodimus replied as he took a cloth out of his subspace and gave both of them a quick wipe.  
“Besides, I heard Short Charge is coming” he smirked when he heard Razor Wing gasp.  
“Roddy, I...are you sure?”  
“Look, Wing. I wouldn't put you up to this if I wasn't 1000% sure you’d enjoy it. You need some stress relief and the crew needs a morale boost. I’ve talked to Short Charge too and they think you need to relax too! What better way to show them” Rodimus said proudly as though he’d solved his entire race’s problems. “Look if at any point you wanna stop, Brainstorm added in a stop button, it's just to your right and if you wanna stop you just gotta flick the switch”

“I-I think...I think I’m okay with this” Razor Wing replied as he eyed the stop switch.


End file.
